


knife's edge

by sepulcher



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulcher/pseuds/sepulcher
Summary: "Yeah, of course." Beau pressed a lingering kiss on the corner of Yasha’s mouth, smiling into her skin, “It’s my pleasure.”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	knife's edge

**Author's Note:**

> this is just wholly self indulgent porn. i like them, and they're horribly in love. and, as with all of my writing, this isn't beta'd.

Every time Yasha got the chance to overthink something, she sat on it for days if not weeks if not months, as if to give the idea due diligence, to give it the time she felt it required. When she did linger on something, she got a far off and intent look on her face that Beau loved, sometimes accompanied by a furrow in her brow or quirk to her mouth or a frenetic tapping of her fingers or, on special occasions, a faint flush to her cheeks.

This one was the latter.

It took Beau a few days to catch onto it, this time. The furtive glances that Yasha gave her in their downtime, ears pinked, the way she looked poised to say something whenever Beau settled on her hips, hands buried in her white roots, before swallowing the words and kissing her, instead.

Beau was curious, wanted to ask, wanted to encourage Yasha to say what was on her mind, but when it came to Yasha, she liked letting her say things in her own time. It felt earned, that way, especially when it came to their intimacy. It fascinated Beau a bit, how Yasha flipped between being brazen and forward in regards to sex, not even hesitating the first time that she took Beau to bed and rocked her world beneath the massive mirror in the tower, to being easily overwhelmed by asking for anything for herself.

There was probably a lot to analyze there, and there would be time to analyze it someday. For now, Beau was content with the fact that, while it sometimes took time for Yasha to ask for things like Beau holding onto her hips so hard she bruised or Beau fucking her in a sweet smelling bathtub or for Beau to sit on her face, Yasha was comfortable enough to ask for them, in the end.

And it was always a treat.

“We have several days,” Yasha said, some two weeks after Beau noticed that she was sitting on something that made her flush, "to do... whatever we want." A rare occasion, that they have some time, and rarer still that they took it.

Beau immediately looked up from her overflowing notebook to give Yasha her full attention, twisting slightly in her lovely arms to glance up at her, “Yeah?”

“I was wondering,” she started and then stopped, chewing on her bottom lip and glancing away. The blush that had started on her slightly pointed ears was spreading across her cheeks. “I was wondering if you would do something… for me.”

“Anything,” Beau said without a moments hesitation, and she savored the way that Yasha’s mouth twitched into a smile before descending into a worried line again.

Yasha told her, and Beau’s thighs squeezed together compulsively. The blush was on Yasha’s nose, now, but she looked mollified by Beau’s immediate physical reaction. If only Yasha could see the way her heart started racing, the way she felt arousal as if it were a blow to the jaw.

“Yeah,” Beau’s voice was thicker, suddenly, and she cleared her throat, “Yeah, of course. I can do that.”

“Thank you, Beau,” Yasha said her name in that hushed, adoring way that Beau wanted to listen to again and again and again, the way that she said it when she wanted to say _I love you_.

Beau pressed a lingering kiss on the corner of Yasha’s mouth, smiling into her skin, “It’s my pleasure.”

* * *

In a ranking of Beau’s favorite ways that Yasha said her name, the hushed and adoring way she said it as if it were lingering in the place of _I love you_ was first, but a close second was just like this.

“Beau,” voice breaking over the syllable, strung out and high, lilting in the soft intonation that Yasha generally spoke in —— maybe the ranking was being disrupted by the fact that Beau had never heard Yasha say her name like this, desperate in a way that made Beau’s heart race and something ravenous inside of her rumble. “Beau, _wait_.”

Beau glanced up and pulled back, chin damp and tongue rolling in her mouth as she craned her neck to get a good look at Yasha’s face. A tall order, considering the fact that her head was thrown back and her neck and upper back arched in a gorgeous, gorgeous line, the rise and fall of her chest fast with her panting breaths. Beau pushed herself to her elbows and then up to her knees, hand shifting so that her thumb could rub slow circles around Yasha’s clit, which made her hips twitch as if she didn’t know if she wanted more or less.

Yasha looked _destroyed_. Her head was turned to the side, baring the side of her neck that Beau had littered with kisses and gentle bites, drawing bruises to the surface in an articulate chain, a gentle lead into the littering of marks across her shoulders and her breasts and her abdomen, trailing further and further. Her eyes were closed, mouth parted, face a delicate shade of red that followed the trail of marks to the top of her chest.

And, well. Beau wasn’t one to lie: she felt a stab of pride that it was her that had taken Yasha apart so thoroughly, the way that she had asked to be.

“Beau,” Yasha said again, voice faint.

“You good?” Beau wiped her chin with her free hand, shifting up to bump their noses together, prompting Yasha’s eyes to open and meet hers. Her thumb kept moving, and Yasha’s glorious thighs squeezed around her, so tightly that it almost hurt. _Almost_.

“Yeah,” Yasha gasped more than said.

“Still here with me?” Beau swept some of Yasha’s hair out of her face, taking her cheek gently in hand. Yasha’s hand closed around that wrist, a gentle loop. “You gotta color to give me?”

“G——” her mismatched eyes fluttered as her hips rolled down into Beau’s touch, briefly distracted. Beau couldn’t help but smile. “Gods, green.”

She kissed Yasha hard, hand shifting between her legs to press her fingers inside, two at once, and she swallowed the gasp that Yasha let out, setting a steady, unrelenting pace. Two, then three. Yasha’s hips twisted, knees drawing together then apart, thigh pressing up between Beau’s legs and she let herself ride it, for a moment, thrusting forward along her muscular thigh.

Beau hadn’t come once quite yet, tonight. Yasha had come five times.

The first one had been languid and slow, taken entirely at Yasha’s pace as they had settled onto the bed, Beau propped on her thigh just as she was right now. Yasha tended to like a steady buildup, feeling Beau against her body and holding her in her arms, thighs interlocked. It wasn’t the fastest way to make Yasha come, but it was the way that she liked without penetration, and Beau kissed her through her first steady orgasm, just the way she preferred.

Beau had gone immediately for a second while Yasha was still gasping, slipping her hand between her thighs and letting Yasha ride that high, fingers catching on her clit while Beau decorated her jaw with adoring kisses and bites, indulging in the quiet moans that she let slip as if they were being pulled from her. The third one had been slower, a bit harder to earn, but Beau was nothing but determined, and drenched Yasha’s body in affection on the way down as she settled in for the fourth.

Four and five had been gained with her mouth, a dip of her fingers occasionally.

And now? Now Beau pulled back and felt a rush of affection when Yasha chased her mouth, tongue slipping out to lick her lips, eyes lidded as she stared up at Beau. She looked drunk, hands fallen to either side of her, clenching and unclenching in the wrecked sheets. Drunk and _ravenous_.

“Fuck,” her voice was splitting into a whine, now. One of the prettiest noises Beau had ever heard. 

“You’re so beautiful, Yasha,” Beau pressed kisses along the curve of her cheekbone, nose skimming along her ear. She set her teeth into it a moment later, a quick love bite, fingers hooking inside of Yasha. Beau _felt_ as drunk as Yasha looked, thought that she could sate herself on the high, strangled noise that she made.

“Beau!” crested and cresting, teetering on the edge, desperate and high. Beau could feel her straining, cruelly balanced and uncertain if she wanted to fall careening into another orgasm or rear back —— both seemed torturous, probably.

Beau moaned, herself, and heard Yasha’s breath hitch. Her thumb was cramping and it was less tight circles and more frenetic rubbing against Yasha’s swollen, flushed clit, sliding smoothly along her soaked skin.

“I can’t,” Yasha’s head fell back again, and Beau could feel her stomach twitching beneath her. She wanted to come so bad, she could tell, wanted to fall off of the precipice, but Beau could imagine how sensitive she was, imagine how it was riding the line between pleasure and pain in the best-worst way possible. “I —— Beau, _please_.”

“You can,” Beau sounded breathless, felt like she had run miles, staring at Yasha as if she was the best thing she had ever seen. And maybe she was. Like this, caught and writhing on her hand, wanting to be pushed to her limits and beyond, _trusting_ Beau with this. She smelled like sweat and sex and the faint tang of metal and _flowers_ and Beau loved her so much it hurt. Wanted to give her this more than anything, right now. “You will, and then I’ll give you a breather —— you like it when I sit on your face, right?” The noise Yasha made almost sounded _wounded_ , and she thrust against Beau’s hand as a counterpoint, their rhythm too frantic and messy to be perfect, but just right either way. “And then after, if you’re feeling up for it, I’ll fuck you through another orgasm or two, just like this,” she punctuated her last few words with hard thrusts of her fingers as her own thighs clasped tightly around Yasha’s singular one, staving off her own orgasm as Yasha ——

Shattered.

She let out a sobbing moan, her eyes bright when they met Beau’s as she eased her through this orgasm, body shifting and twitching helplessly as her hips slowed and then settled, before leaning away from Beau’s fingers as Yasha made a winded, reedy noise. Beau settled her wet hand against Yasha’s hip, squeezing hard —— her hand hurt like a _bitch_ , but.

Worth it.

“You okay?” Beau said quietly, and despite the fact that they were _fucking_ her heart felt tender and full, fit for bursting. Yasha was _shaking_ , eyes bright like overwhelmed tears were threatening to fall, and Beau wanted nothing more than to take care of her right now, and she allowed it when Yasha’s trembling palm curved against where her skull met her neck and pulled her in for a deep, lingering kiss.

They kissed for a while, long enough that Beau lost track of time and was half distracted by her own sharp need to come, though she still absently thrust against the hard ridge of Yasha’s hip and leg. For the moment, though, that was wholly secondary to Yasha, who pulled Beau’s hair loose from the tie it was in.

“Never better,” Yasha said after they separated, and it took Beau a moment to recall what that was in response to, dazed as she was.

“Good,” Beau pressed her thumb against the corner of Yasha’s mouth, and felt her heart flutter oddly in her chest when Yasha took her hand and kissed her palm gently. Lovingly. “I’m glad.”

They kissed again, and at some point Beau accidentally jabbed her knee into Yasha’s stomach, which made her wheeze and then laugh, and Beau laughed, too.

“I think,” Yasha said after a bit longer, and there was an intensity in her gaze that Beau, these days, simply associated with _sex_. Beau's clit throbbed harder at the sight. “That you mentioned sitting on my face, Beau.”

Beau felt thoroughly breathless for a moment before she grinned, fingers passing lightly over Yasha’s nipple, only to press unerringly against the bruise that she had sucked into Yasha’s inner thigh who knows how long ago. She enjoyed the way that her body jerked beneath her and didn’t bother to hide it. “And then fucking you through another orgasm or two? Yeah, I did.”

Yasha’s mouth fell open slightly around a quiet, near silent, gasp, and Beau could see her pupils dilate. That ravenous thing inside of her chest rumbled again, and Beau grinned widely, sharply.

Time to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they kept having sex all night long, yasha had like two more orgasms, needed a day to recover, and they both somehow fell more in love with each other along the way.
> 
> feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://nydorins.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](www.twitter.com/widowgast)!


End file.
